


I had to

by thebean394



Category: Marvel
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, she had to, sorry so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebean394/pseuds/thebean394
Summary: Darcy thought she knew everything about Brock.





	

"How could you do this?" Darcy asked softly, tears streaming down her face. She was... the most happy person wherever she went. With her face like this, devastated, she looked looked different. She had just lost the one thing he could not replace, her trust. 

"Darcy..." Brock said softly, so incongruous with the fierce expression he had just been wearing. She looked around the room, at the dead SHIELD agents. She pulled him in for one last hug, resting in the arms she had always viewed as safe, clicked the safety off her gun and shot him in the chest.

It was so fast he still had love in his eyes as he fell to the ground.

~•~

She was still huddled over his dead body hours later, after the real SHIELD had won, covered in blood, knowing she never would have been able to fix him, and heal what he had been through.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Fix You: Glee version


End file.
